<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Emergency Contact by zoelle37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600258">Emergency Contact</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoelle37/pseuds/zoelle37'>zoelle37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:55:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoelle37/pseuds/zoelle37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joohyun got drunk and her new friends don't know what to do so they used Joohyun's phone and called her emergency contacts to pick her up at the bar, turns out, they called Joohyun's ex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Emergency Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's Valentine's day today so here's a Wenrene fic!<br/>(Proof reading didn't happen so excuse my grammatical errors and typos)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day just started but Joohyun already feels too tired. She groaned as another pile of paperwork was brought to her table. She looked at her wristwatch to see if she can have her lunch break any time soon, but no, she still has three hours left before she can take her break.</p><p>Joohyun just recently got hired as an administrative assistant, it's only been two weeks since she started working in her new office. Two women immediately befriended her despite the fact that people view Joohyun as a cold person.</p><p>Today is a Friday, meaning, tomorrow's her free day and she can finally rest. But before thinking about resting tomorrow, she still has to finish all the work she has on her plate.</p><p>Joohyun was too busy working, she wasn't able to notice one of her workmates (and friend) standing beside her.</p><p>"Wow, you have a lot of work to do"</p><p>Joohyun groaned, "Don't remind me. This amount of work makes me want to quit!"</p><p>Sooyoung giggled, "They usually give lots of works to new employees to test them."</p><p>Joohyun turned to Sooyoung and showed her puppy eyes, "Help me with work? Please?"</p><p>"I already helped you last week. Ask Seulgi to help you today"</p><p>Joohyun called Seulgi who was sitting across them.</p><p>"What is it?", Seulgi asked</p><p>"Help me with work?", Joohyun asked, showing her puppy eyes once again</p><p>Seulgi groaned, "I still have tons of work to do. Sooyoung doesn't have much work left"</p><p>"I already helped last week"</p><p>"Come on, please? I don't think I can finish all this work today. I'll treat you two later! Let's go have some drinks, there's a bar nearby", Joohyun said</p><p>Sooyoung sighed, "Treat us to lunch too"</p><p>Joohyun nodded, "Okay!"</p><p>"Seul, help Joohyun too", Sooyoung said as she took some of the papers on Irene's desk</p><p>"But I still have tons of work to do"</p><p>Sooyoung rolled her eyes, "Babe, you were just playing Minecraft."</p><p>Seulgi groaned, "Fine, I'll help too"</p><p>Joohyun laughed, "You're so whipped for Sooyoung"</p><p>Seulgi glared, "I'm only helping because you'll treat me"</p><p>Joohyun smiled, it's really nice to have friends who'll help you with work. She feels lucky to have Seulgi and Sooyoung by her side even though they only met her two weeks ago when she started working at the office.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Time went by faster than Joohyun imagined, she managed to finish her work around eight, well, thanks to her friends of course.</p><p>Joohyun, Seulgi, and Sooyoung decided that they'll have dinner first before going to a bar. Joohyun enjoys being with Seulgi and Sooyoung, she doesn't feel like she's third-wheeling whenever she's with them. The couple's friendly and nice, they're not fans of public display of affection and Irene's thankful for that.</p><p>After having dinner and basically just walking around, they went to a bar around eleven.</p><p>They were just talking to each other and telling stories while drinking. The music was getting louder as time goes by without them noticing it. Joohyun got up and asked her friends to dance with her but the couple refused, they said they'll just sit there and watch Irene dance.</p><p>Joohyun doesn't know if it's because of the alcohol but, she feels like she has a lot of energy tonight. She danced to the rhythm of the songs that was blasting loudly at the dancefloor. Someone handed Joohyun a drink and she chugged it all in one go. Sooyoung saw that Irene took the drink that a guy gave her so she rushed to Joohyun with Seulgi following her. They pulled Irene away from the dancefloor and let her sit. Luckily, the drink was just pure alcohol, but Joohyun's low alcohol tolerance is not a great help.</p><p>Seulgi and Sooyoung is now having a hard time taking care of a drunk Irene and it was also already getting late. The couple has no idea where Joohyun lives because they haven't talked about that yet. Sooyoung decided to get Joohyun's phone and call someone.</p><p>"Who will you call?", Seulgi asked</p><p>"People from her emergency contact, hopefully, someone's still up and will be kind enough to pick Irene up", Sooyoung said as she browsed Irene's phone.</p><p>There were six contacts saved in Joohyun's emergency contacts. Four contacts, if we minus Joohyun's parents because there's no way Sooyoung will call them.</p><p>Emergency Contact #1: <em>Kim Jennie</em><br/>Sooyoung called but there's no answer, the person's probably already sleeping since it's already late.</p><p>Emergency Contact #2: <em>Kim Taeyeon</em><br/>This time, Sooyoung tried calling twice, but, there was still no answer.</p><p>Emergency Contact #3: <em>Kim Yerim</em><br/>Sooyoung called thrice, but there was still no answer.</p><p>Emergency Contact #4: <em>Son Seungwan</em><br/>This is the last contact in Joohyun's emergency contact. It rang a few times but there was no answer. Sooyoung called again, with the hope of the person answering the call. After a few more rings, the person answered.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"Uh, who's this?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"Is this Son Seungwan?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"Yes, but, who are you?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"I'm Sooyoung, Joohyun's workmate, and<br/>friend. Uh, you're one of Joohyun's<br/>emergency contacts and—"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"What? Is Ire—, Is Joohyun okay?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"Um, yes, but she's a little drunk.<br/>And, we don't know where to take her,<br/>we don't know where she lives. We're<br/>wondering if you'll pick Joohyun up?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"......"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"Uh, yeah, sure. Can you message me<br/>the location?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"Yes, I will. Thank you"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Twenty minutes have already passed but Seungwan hasn't arrived at the bar yet, Joohyun, on the other hand, fell asleep.</p><p>"Are you sure she's coming to pick Joohyun up?", Seulgi asked</p><p>Sooyoung shrugged, "I don't know, but, she said she'll be here "</p><p>Seulgi sighed, "Maybe we should just take Joohyun home"</p><p>"Your place or mine?", Sooyoung asked</p><p>"Your place is nearer. Help me carry Joohyun."</p><p>While they were on their way to exit the bar, someone greeted them.</p><p>"Uh, hey. I'm Seungwan."</p><p>"Oh, hey! I'm Sooyoung and this is Seulgi."</p><p>"Sorry I'm late, I live on the other side of town. Anyway, I'll help you carry Joohyun"</p><p>Seungwan and Seulgi carried Irene to Seungwan's car.</p><p>"Thank you so much for coming here to pick up Joohyun, you were the only one in her emergency contacts who answered", Seungwan said</p><p>Seungwan smiled, "It's no big deal. By the way, need a ride?"</p><p>Seulgi shook her head, "Thank you but no need. We'll be going now. Take care!"</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The drive back to Seungwan's apartment was long, mainly because Joohyun suddenly puked, so Seungwan needed to make a stop. She cleaned the mess while Joohyun fell asleep again.</p><p>Seungwan carried Joohyun out of her car and walked to the elevator. She put Joohyun down her bed and she was debating whether or not she'll change Joohyun's clothes. It's not like they haven't seen each other naked before, but that was different. They were still together when that happened. Now's different, they're exes and the last time they saw each other was when they broke up.</p><p>Seungwan bit her lip. She went to her closet to find a comfortable shirt. She unconsciously stared at Joohyun's peaceful face.</p><p>"Snap out of it, Seungwan. Just do what you have to do", she told herself.</p><p>Seungwan was about to remove Joohyun's shirt but she suddenly shut her eyes. "Wait, why am I closing my eyes? It's not like this'll be the first time I'll— Okay, what the hell am I even saying."</p><p>After a couple of minutes, Seungwan finally managed to change Joohyun's shirt. She then removed Irene's shoes and tucked her to bed.</p><p>"It wasn't even that hard, was it, Seungwan?", she said as she left the room.</p><p>Seungwan went to the living room to finish her presentation. In fact, when Sooyoung called her using Irene's phone, she was still working inside her office. So, now, she has to finish the rest of her presentation at home because she needs this in the morning.</p><p>The sound of her alarm woke Seungwan up. She needs to go to work today because she needs to present her work. Seungwan cooked breakfast for her and for Irene before she went to take a shower. She left a note on the nightstand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>There's food on the table, you can just reheat it in the microwave. There's also aspirin on the table.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Also, I hope you don't mind that I changed your shirt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Seungwan</em>
</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun woke up with a throbbing headache, she panicked when she realized that she wasn't inside her room. She immediately checked if she was wearing clothes and she was relieved to see that she was still wearing her clothes. But as soon as she noticed that she's wearing someone else's shirt, she panicked once again. It took Joohyun a few more minutes before she realized that she's inside a familiar room.</p><p>She closed her eyes. But, she opened it immediately.</p><p>
  <em>I'M IN WENDY'S ROOM. WHY AM I IN WENDY'S ROOM?? WHY AM I INSIDE MY EX GIRLFRIEND'S ROOM?????</em>
</p><p>Joohyun tried to remember what happened last night but she only remembers the part where she danced and drank. She stood up and walked back and forth. She stopped when she remembered that she puked inside someone's car.</p><p>
  <em>OH NO. OH NO. OH NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. WHY WAS I INSIDE WENDY'S CAR? DID I CALL HER LAST NIGHT? WHERE'S SEULGI AND SOOYOUNG?</em>
</p><p>She saw her phone on the night stand and she saw a note beside it. Joohyun groaned when she saw that her phone's dead. She read the note and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast and take the aspirin. After eating, she looked for a charger, luckily, Joohyun remembers where Seungwan puts her chargers.</p><p>After a few minutes, her phone opened again. She has a bunch of texts and missed calls from her friends. She saw texts from Sooyount asking her if Seungwan took care of her. Joohyun tried to remember if she mentioned Seungwan to them last night, but to her dismay, she doesn't remember. She decided to text Sooyoung and ask her.</p><p><strong>Park Sooyoung [5:33 am]:</strong><br/>Morning, Joohyun! Did Seungwan take<br/>care of you?</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bae Joohyun [10:02 am]:</strong><br/>I think she did. By the way, why am<br/>I inside her apartment?<br/>What happened last night? I don't<br/>remember Wen— Seungwan<br/>being there at the bar</p><p> </p><p><strong>Park Sooyoung [10:04 am]:</strong><br/>I called the people on your<br/>emergency contacts and<br/>Seungwan was the only one who<br/>answered the call.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Bae Joohyun [10:09 am]</strong><br/>Oh, okay. Thank you!</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was so lost in thoughts. But she suddenly snapped out of it and decided to remove Seungwan from her emergency contacts. She should've removed her there when they broke up two years ago, but she forgot that she was in her emergency contacts.</p><p>After several minutes, Joohyun decided to leave Seungwan's apartment.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>After the presentation that Seungwan did, she asked her boss if she can take the rest of the day off. Being one of the top employees really has its perks because her boss allowed her to take the day off.</p><p>Before going back to her apartment, Seungwan stopped by somewhere to buy lunch for her and Joohyun.</p><p>Seungwan was about to leave her car when she saw that Joohyun's bag was still inside her car, so she took it with her.</p><p>When she got inside her apartment, she put the food that she bought on the kitchen table and she noticed that the breakfast that she made was already gone. She smiled knowing that Joohyun ate it. She went to her room to call Joohyun but no one was there. She checked the bathroom, but she's not there either. She looked at the night stand hoping that Joohyun left her a note, but Joohyun didn't.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was already outside Seungwan's apartment when she realized that her bag isn't with her so she rushed back to get it. But, she remembered that she already locked the door and she doesn't have any key, so, she decided to just wait for Seungwan somewhere not far from the apartment.</p><p>Not knowing what time Seungwan gets off from work, Joohyun stayed inside a coffee shop, luckily she has money inside her pocket.</p><p>It was already five in the afternoon when Joohyun decided to ask the doorman what time does Seungwan usually goes home. The doorman told Joohyun that Seungwan already arrived a few hours ago.</p><p>Joohyun was now standing in front of Seungwan's apartment door. But before she was able to knock, the door swung open.</p><p>Seungwan widened her eyes, "Oh, Irene, you're... back?"</p><p>"Uh... I left my purse"</p><p>"Oh, right. It's inside, come in", Seungwan said as she stepped aside.</p><p>Joohyun saw her purse on the counter table so she went to get it.</p><p>"Have you eaten?", Seungwan asked</p><p>Joohyun shook her head</p><p>Seungwan pointed at the food on the table, "I actually bought lunch but you weren't here when I arrived"</p><p>"Ah, yeah... Well..."</p><p>"Would you like to have dinner? With me?", Seungwan asked</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Seungwan was surprised by the question, "Why? Uh, because you haven't eaten yet and it's almost time for dinner"</p><p>"No, Seungwan. I mean, why did you take care of me last night?"</p><p>"Oh, that. Your friend called me, so I helped."</p><p>"You could've said no, but you didn't. So, why?"</p><p>"I wanted to help, and", Seungwan scratched her nape, "and I wanted to see you."</p><p>Joohyun furrowed her eyebrows, "But why? You broke up with me, remember?"</p><p>"I know, and I regret it." Seungwan sighed, "I took care of you last night because I wasn't able to do it before. I thought that maybe..."</p><p>"Maybe what?"</p><p>"Maybe you'll forgive me and perhaps give me a second chance.."</p><p>Joohyun crossed her arms, "We didn't worked out before, what makes you think that it will work now or in the future?"</p><p>"Can we sit down?", Seungwan asked as she gestured for Joohyun to take a sit</p><p>Joohyun shook her head, "I'm thankful that you took care of me even though you didn't have to, but, I'm not planning on staying here any longer"</p><p>Seungwan nodded, "Okay, but, to answer your question, I already lost everything last year, and I'm willing to risk everything that's left. I was afraid before, that's why I broke up with you"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"My parents never approved our relationship, they wanted me to date one of the sons or daughters of their business partners." Seungwan smiled bitterly, "But I chose you. But, they threatened me, that if I don't break up with you, they'll make sure to ruin our future, that we both end up jobless. You know how powerful my parents can be."</p><p>Joohyun furrowed her eyebrows, "So, what happened?"</p><p>"When we broke up two years ago, I immediately got a position in our company. I tried to get to the top, and as I was getting there, I started to find out about the illegal works that my parents did. I worked hard to gain evidence about those works; my parents' business partners helped me too. After gaining tons of evidence, we filed charges against my parents. Long story short, they ended up in jail, I left the company and sold my shares, then I started working somewhere else."</p><p>"Wen—Seungwan... I... I didn't know, I'm— I'm sorry"</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. I'm doing good now at the company I'm working at." Seungwan smiled, "Anyway, dinner?"</p><p>"I don't think tonight's the right time. I need time to process this."</p><p>"Take all the time you need, I'll be here when you're ready"</p><p>Joohyun nodded, "I'll be going now."</p><p>"Take care, Irene. You can call me at any time when you're ready. Besides, I'm one of your emergency contacts, right?"</p><p>Joohyun smiled, it was a smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Bye, Wendy."</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>A month has passed but Joohyun never called Seungwan. But that doesn't mean that she never thought about the latter.</p><p>It was just another tiring day at work, Joohyun's still receiving piles of works but thanks to her friends, she manages to finish everything.</p><p>Since Seulgi and Sooyoung were the ones who called Seungwan, Joohyun eventually told them about their past. Sooyoung apologized to Joohyun but Joohyun said that it was okay because she finally knew the reason why Seungwan broke up with her.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan has been hoping to get a call from Joohyun a few days after she told Joohyun the reason why she broke up with her. But, now, it's been a month since that happened and she's already losing hope.</p><p>Joohyun's been inside her head ever since the day she saw her again. She tried her best to keep herself busy, to avoid thinking about her ex, but, no matter what she does, she can't get Joohyun off of her head. Especially when she last saw her insider her apartment.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Few months has already passed since the day Seungwan saw Joohyun again.</p><p>Seungwan was just lazing around her apartment, eating something that she baked earlier while watching whatever Netflix movie that's playing.</p><p>It's already around 7 o'clock in the evening and Seungwan was still watching movies when she heard her phone ring, she rejected the call without looking who it was.</p><p>Her phone rang again but she rejected the call again, not looking who the caller was because she was too focused on watching the movie and she doesn't want to be disturbed.</p><p>After a few more minutes, her phone rang again and this time, she looked at the caller ID. It was the person whom she was waiting for these past few months.</p><p>Seungwan panicked because she rejected the calls earlier. She took a deep breath before answering the call.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"Hello?"</p><p><br/><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE FINALLY<br/>ANSWERED!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"I'm sorry, who's this?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!!<br/>I'LL SEND YOU OUR LOCATION<br/>THIS IS AN EMERGENCY"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Seungwan</strong><br/>"What? What's happening?"</p><p><strong>Sooyoung</strong><br/>"JOOHYUN, SHE—"</p><p> </p><p><br/>Seungwan was left dumbfounded. The call was suddenly cut off. Not long after, she received a location.</p><p>Seungwan hurried to get her car keys and left her apartment without bothering to change her clothes. Well, she's just wearing something comfortable, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. She didn't even bother removing her glasses and changing to contacts. The caller said it was an emergency after all. So she rushed.</p><p>The drive was long because of the mild traffic that Suengwan encountered but she arrived at the location nevertheless.</p><p>Seungwan parked her car and took her phone out."Am I at the right location?" She then went out of her car to look where Joohyun is.</p><p>"I might be at the wrong place" Seungwan thought. She's standing in front of a luxurious restaurant while holding her phone.</p><p>She was about to make a call but one of the waiters of the said restaurant approached her.</p><p>"Good Evening, Ms. Son?", the waiter said.</p><p>Seungwan widened her eyes, why does the waiter know her name? She was so confused.</p><p>"The table's ready.", the waiter said as he gestured Seungwan to enter the restaurant.</p><p>With her eyes still wide open, Seungwan opened her mouth to say something, "B-but, I didn't even..."</p><p>As she entered the restaurant, she saw a familiar face smiling. The waiter escorted her to the table where that familiar face is seated.</p><p>Joohyun giggled, "Are you not going to sit down?"</p><p>"Wait. I'm confused. What's happening?", Seungwan said as she sat down.</p><p>"Uh, surprise?", Joohyun said</p><p>"So... There's no emergency?"</p><p>Joohyun shook her head, "There's none. I just thought that it would be nice if I surprised you? I mean, we saw each other again after my friend called you from my emergency contacts."</p><p>"Oh... So that's why your friend said that it's an emergency."</p><p>Joohyun nodded, "Yeah."</p><p>Before Joohyun can even say anything, she noticed that Seungwan kept glancing around, looking uncomfortable. "Are you alright?", Joohyun asked.</p><p>"Hmm? Uh... It's just...", Seungwan sighed, "I just feel a little out of place since everyone here's wearing something expensive and I look like—"</p><p>"Cute. You look cute. And just the way I like it", Joohyun said</p><p>Seungwan smiled, "I know, but I just don't think I fit in here at the moment. I mean, look at you all dressed up while I look like a hobo."</p><p>Joohyun giggled, "You don't look like a hobo, not even a little bit"</p><p>"You should've told me to dress nicely, you know?"</p><p>Joohyun stared at Seungwan's face, "I like you just the way you are, no need to fit in or anything."</p><p>"I know but it would be nice if we both dressed nicely. Wait, did you just say you like me?", Seungwan asked with her eyes wide open</p><p>Joohyun nodded, "Yes, and if it isn't obvious, this is a date."</p><p>Seungwan opened her mouth and closed it immediately, still trying to process what Joohyun said and what was happening. "It's a date? I should've dressed properly!"</p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere else, then?"</p><p>Seungwan was already thinking of a different place to go. Where would a perfect girl wearing a tight fitted black dress and a girl looking like a hobo fit in? Seungwan knows she doesn't want to stay at this luxurious restaurant, she doesn't want judgmental eyes upon her the whole night. She knows going to some cheap restaurant or fast-food chain is not appropriate for what Joohyun's wearing, she doesn't want people eyeing her date.</p><p>"I know a place.", Seungwan smilingly said as she stood up and offered her hand to Joohyun.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It was silent inside Wendy's car but it wasn't awkward. Joohyun was just looking at the window while wondering where would Seungwan take her. Joohyun planned this surprise date for Seungwan for weeks, she wanted this date to go well but maybe whatever Seungwan's planning is better than what she has planned.</p><p>"We're here", Seungwan said as she parked her car.</p><p>Joohyun knows this place, this is where they used to eat often. "We're getting Chinese food?"</p><p>Seungwan nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, I'll just order take-outs because there's no way I'll let you sit inside dressing like that."</p><p>Joohyun furrowed her brows and glared at Seungwan, "What do you mean dressing like that?"</p><p>Seungwan chuckled, "I meant you're all dressed up and I don't want people staring at you."</p><p>Joohyun smirked, "Why? Because you'll get jealous?"</p><p>Seungwan smiled as she unbuckles her seatbelt, "Maybe. Stay here while I go get our food.".</p><p>Seungwan left Joohyun inside her car while she rushed to get their food. She already ordered food before they even got there. Knowing the owner of the place and the workers there have a lot of perks. The food that she ordered was already prepared, the only thing left to do is pay.</p><p>It didn't take Seungwan long before she got back to her car. "Are you already hungry?", she asked as she started driving.</p><p>"No. By the way, where will you take me?"</p><p>"It's a surprise but I know you'll like it there."</p><p>Joohyun smiled. She has an idea where Seungwan's taking her, she just hopes that she's not wrong.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>"We're here, let's go!", Seungwan exclaimed</p><p>They went out of the car and walked to one of the empty benches that were facing the river and the city lights. Joohyun loves it here, it <em>was</em> her favorite place. "I knew you'd take me here."</p><p>"I know how much you love this place.", Seungwan said as she handed Joohyun her food.</p><p>Joohyun smiled while looking at the city lights, "You remember..."</p><p>"Of course! How can I forget? To be honest, I frequently go here with the hope of seeing you", Seungwan said while looking at Joohyun</p><p>"Ttukseom Park... You know, I avoided going here with all my might because this place reminds me of you... of us", Joohyun said, still not looking at Seungwan</p><p>Seungwan sighed, "You hate me that much?"</p><p>"At some point, I think I did... but..."</p><p>"But what?", Seungwan asked while staring at Joohyun's side profile</p><p>It took Joohyun several seconds before she faced Seungwan, "Seeing you again made me realize that I never really hated you. I hated what you did though."</p><p>Seungwan looked down, "I'm sorry..."</p><p>"Hey, it's okay. It's all in the past now."</p><p>"I know but... I still regret it and I don't even know what you feel towards me now."</p><p>Joohyun laughed, "Sometimes I really forget how much oblivious you can get."</p><p>Seungwan looked at Joohyun curiously, "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Son Seungwan, we're currently on a date, isn't that enough to make you realize what I feel?"</p><p>Seungwan smiled and held Joohyun's hands, "Does this mean you love me again?"</p><p>Joohyun removed her hands from Seungwan's grip and cupped the latter's cheeks, "Idiot. I never stopped."</p><p>"Then that makes the two of us." Seungwan said as she slowly closed the gap between them.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>3 Years Later</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun was just inside her apartment, watching The Notebook for the nth time already. Seungwan on the other hand, went out with their friend, Yeri, to some bar. Joohyun didn't mind, she trusts her girlfriend and a few drinks wouldn't kill. It was around midnight when Joohyun received an unexpected call from her girlfriend, Seungwan.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joohyun</strong><br/>"Hey, babe! Are you done—"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeri</strong><br/>"YAH BAE JOOHYUN!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joohyun</strong><br/>"Yeri? Why are you using Wendy's phone?"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeri</strong><br/>"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!!<br/>YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS DRUNK HERE!!<br/>THE BAR'S ALREADY CLOSING BUT<br/>SHE WON'T LEAVE!! HELP ME!"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Joohyun</strong><br/>"Where are‐"</p><p> </p><p><strong>Yeri</strong><br/>"YAH SON SEUNGWAN!!! STOP THAT!!<br/>YOU'RE GONNA END UP BREAKING<br/>THE GLASSES! YOU IDIOT!!!<br/>JOOHYUN PLEASE PICK UP YOUR<br/>GIRLFRIEND!! I'LL SEND YOU OUR LOCATION"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Before Joohyun can say anything else, she heard people screaming and she was sure she heard the sound of something breaking.</p><p>
  <em>What are you doing, Wendy?</em>
</p><p>Joohyun was walking back and forth while waiting for Yeri to send her the location. She feels uneasy. She has no idea as to why Seungwan will get drunk tonight. She recalls her girlfriend telling her that she'll have a<em> few</em> drinks with Yeri. Joohyun's pretty sure that Seungwan has a high alcohol tolerance, it would take her a load of alcohol before she gets hella drunk.</p><p>After what seemed like an hour, Joohyun received a text from Yeri saying where they are. Luckily, it's one of the bars not far from her apartment. </p><p>Joohyun rushed to the bar with all her might. She was panting when she reached the bar. She saw that the sign already says "Closed" but she entered the bar nevertheless. There, she saw her girlfriend with her head on the table. She probably fell asleep, Joohyun thought.</p><p>There weren't many people left inside the bar, it's just Seungwan, Yeri, and a person who's cleaning the table.</p><p>"I'll get going. Taking care of your drunk girlfriend is hella tiring.", Yeri said as she walked past Joohyun</p><p>Joohyun rolled her eyes, "You should've stopped her from drinking too much"</p><p>"Don't know what you did to her but she wanted to keep drinking. By the way, her purse is over there", Yeri pointed to the table which is on the opposite side of the bar.</p><p>"Okay. Head home safe", Joohyun said as she walked to get her girlfriend's purse.</p><p>Joohyun's pretty sure that Seungwan and her were on good terms earlier this morning and they didn't even have a fight recently. Seeing her girlfriend made her wonder what reason could the latter have for drinking way too much.</p><p>Seungwan opened her eyes and saw that it's only her and Joohyun left inside the bar. She smiled as she silently walked towards Joohyun. "Bae Joohyun.", Seungwan said, getting her girlfriend's attention.</p><p>"YAH SON SEUNGWAN WHY DID YOU DRINK–", Joohyun was about to give her girlfriend an earful but as soon as she turned around to face the latter, she widened her eyes as she was met with a kneeling Seungwan, holding a <em>red velvet</em> box.</p><p>Seungwan grinned, "Bae Joohyun. I don't know if you remember but, this is the place where I first saw you again years after we broke up. I was happy to find out that I was one of your emergency contacts back then.", Seungwan paused to stare at her girlfriend's face. She saw that tears were already building up in her girlfriend's eyes. "Babe, Irene, my girlfriend, Bae Joohyun, will you marry me and be forever part of my emergency contacts?"</p><p>Joohyun held Seungwan's hand, and nodded, "Yes. Of course. And you will also be forever part of my emergency contacts".</p><p>Seungwan slid the ring on Joohyun's finger. They both didn't notice that tears were already running down their faces. They laughed when they saw that both of them were already crying. Joohyun hugged her fiancée, "I love you. I never stopped loving you."</p><p>Seungwan smiled, hearing those words are music to her ears, "That makes the two of us. I never stopped loving you too."</p><p>Their foreheads were now against each other and their lips were getting close to one another when they heard people screaming and music blasting.</p><p>"CONGRATULATIONS!!!"</p><p>Seungwan laughed, "I forgot that they're here."</p><p>Joohyun looked around and saw that her friends are there along with Seungwan's friends. She also saw that her parents were there smiling at them.</p><p>Joohyun faced Seungwan and cupped her cheeks, "You know, them being here looking at us won't stop me from kissing you."</p><p>Seungwan chuckled, "I know."</p><p>They resumed what they were doing before the people screamed "Congratulations", their lips were already millimeters apart.</p><p>"SEUNGWAN, MY DEAREST FRIEND!", Yeri screamed as she pulled Seungwan away from Joohyun.</p><p>Seungwan shook her head, "You really know how to ruin a moment, huh?"</p><p>Yeri laughed, "Just wanted to annoy Joohyun because I know once you're married, you'd definitely take her side and won't allow me to annoy her."</p><p>"You know Irene's currently glaring at you."</p><p>"YAH KIM YERIM!", Joohyun exclaimed as she walks towards them</p><p>Yeri tapped Seungwan's shoulder, "Tame the beast. I'll run now!"</p><p>Before Joohyun runs after Yeri, Seungwan grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to her.</p><p>Seungwan smirked, "Now, where were we?"</p><p>Joohyun rolled her eyes, "I was about to chase Yeri, I don't know about you."</p><p>Seungwan took Joohyun's hands and wrapped it around her neck. "I thought you were about to kiss me?"</p><p>"No, I wasn't–"</p><p>Seungwan didn't want to wait any longer, her lips captured her fiancée's lips. She broke away the kiss not long after. Seungwan smiled, "You can chase Yeri now."</p><p>Joohyun shook her head, "Kissing you is better than doing anything else."</p><p>"I love you. I never stopped loving you, Irene"</p><p>Joohyun smiled, "And I'll never stop loving you, Wendy."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>